A proposed method of non-destructive determination of thermophysical properties of solid bodies differs from known methods (e.g., Patent RU 2153664 or Patent RU 2011977) by the possibility (1) to carry out measurements on short samples of arbitrary form, (2) to use only one reference sample, (3) to enhance measurement functionalities by measuring volumetric heat capacity, and (4) to increase measurement accuracy as compared with existing methods, which have systematic errors because of surface curvature of samples.